The Silver Princess
by Emily Jiang
Summary: Eliza is the Princess of Norta, youngest sister of Maven and Cal. But she's hiding something, something that she's learned to control and keep a secret. When war threatens to break out splashing both Red and Silver blood on the floor, Eliza must choose who she will side with. The Guard or Her Kingdom. Her Beliefs or her Blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Cal, give me my dolly!" I whine, my skinny legs jumping underneath me. Cal, being the annoying older brother he was, just held it up higher.

"Nope, you have to beg for it, Liz." He taunted as I stomped my feet on the marble floor.

"I want my dolly!" I whined and I jumped up higher for it. Cal's bracelet clicked, producing a small flame. I flinch, worried he might burn my Dolly, but he just laughs. "Give my my dolly, or I'm telling Mommy!" I whine when Cal's face suddenly freeze and turns into a scrowl.

"She's not my mother." He growls as I stomp my foot, outraged that he's still using his unfair height advantage towards me. Three years older, and he can be such a pain sometimes.

"Cal!" I scream, and my bracelet sparks. A flame lights up in my hand as I wave it threatening against Cal's face.

"You think you can use my own ability against me?" Cal laughs as I lift the flame even higher. "You're funny, Eliza." I grit my teeth together and throw my pathetic flame at his face. He easily catches it and makes it disappear.

"Give me back my dolly!" I screech, outraged as he only laughs. This is going to be our new king, some guy who likes to make fun of his baby sister.

"What're you going to do, Eliza?" He asks me as my forehead budges. I swear, I pulled a vein.

It was then, when something clicks. Something just happens in that moment anger and aggression and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it.

 _She's so pathetic..._ I hear and flinch before stomping my foot at Cal.

 _I'm not pathetic!_ I scream back. He flinches at the sound of my voice inside his head.

I don't know what happened. I'm a Calore, I should only be able to weld fire. Yet, I just became a Whisperer.

Cal flinches and stares at me, his eyes wide and full of confusion when my Mommy and Daddy come.

"Eliza Lillian Calore!" My Father, the King, says. "What is with all of that ruckus!" He shouts. I turn and and point right at Cal's face.

"Cal took my dolly away from me!" I whine as my Father stares at me and Cal. Then, he laughs.

Never in a million years, would I think I would see my father laugh. Much less because of this. He always seemed so serious, the pure idea of him laughing at us seemed rather impossible.

"Well, then." Daddy said, still chuckling as my Mother, Queen Elara gives him a look made of steel. Why doesn't Mommy laugh as much? I've never seen her laugh, not even once. "Eliza, show Cal what you're made of." I roll my eyes as Cal shakes his head, breaking himself out of shock.

I weld a ball of flame from my bracelet and toss it at Cal. He easily catches it, and pretends to yawn. My Mother turns around and rolls her eyes at my weakness. I'm good at welding flames, I'm just not **Cal** good.

I toss flame after flame at Cal, but he keeps on catching them. He only uses one hand, the other used to hold my dolly as a hostage. When I'm practically out of breath, my Father laughs.

"Okay, that's enough. Cal has obviously won." He stated as I grit my teeth. Anger takes me over as sweat murders my forehead.

 _Boo._ I whisper into Cal's brain. At first, I didn't know if it would even work, but my brain strained to just throw the words at him.

And it certainty did work.

Cal stumbled back, his footing got off as I threw a fireball right at him. He panicked and dropped my dolly to protect himself from my fire as I leapt to save my dolly. My father raised an eyebrow at the whole situation, then gave Cal a look of disappointment.

"Cal, you need to work on your footing." He scolded his eight year old son. His face twitched before he nodded, and he frowned at me. I pulled on my Mother's long dress, wanting to get held.

"Mommy, can you hold me?" I ask as she shakes her head.

"Mommy's tired, Eliza. Very tired." I frown and intrude her mind as well.

 _Hold me._ I plead into her mind. She flinches for a moment and stares at me. Then she looks around, as if another Whisperer is around. Nobody. The only people here are me, her, Cal, and Daddy. And all of us have our own abilities. It'd be impossible for one of us to have two abilities.

Right?

"I guess I can hold you for now..." Mommy said and picked me up. I squealed in joy as Cal gave me a look that kind of looked like envy. I creeped into his thoughts, before stopping. For some reason, I felt like I wouldn't like what I would see.

It was that day, when I discovered that I wasn't just a simple Silver blood. Or a Red Blood.

Now, I know, I know that I'm not a New Blood either.

No, I'm not a Silver, Red, New. I'm more than that.

I am Princess Eliza Calore.

And I am the only one of my blood.

*Q*

 **If you guys like this new series, then I'll continue it. I absolutely love this series, and this idea actually came from a dream I had. Lol. I was actually Eliza (Minus the name) and basically, I tweaked it a little bit to make it Fanfiction worthy.**

 **Tell me if you want more in your Review, or you can Favourite or Follow this story if you want me to continue!**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

Things changed after that day.

Lots and lots of things.

For one thing, I've grown much closer with Cal. Turns out, he's isn't that big of a pain... Most of the time anyway.

"Cal, which dress looks best on me?" I ask, holding up two dresses. Both of them have our house colours, but very different styles. Cal yawns and leans back in his chair.

"They both look fine, Liz. Why are you so worried?" Cal asked as I roll my eyes.

"Cal, today, you're going to be finding your new betrothed. I gotta look good." I say as Cal laughs, something that quickly turns into a frown.

"Like I'll actually be picking..." He mumbled as I roll my eyes and plop on my bed.

"I guess I'll just take this dress." I say and toss the other one in my large closet. The world silences as I toss and turn, Cal making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Do you think Evangeline is nice?" Cal asked me. I look at him and sigh. Twenty years old, he's been dreading this day for so long. In truth, everytime I saw Evangeline, she was a complete sweetheart. On the outside anyways. Whenever me, Cal, or Maven wasn't around, she would turn into this sort of devil. I tapped into her mind a few times, and I definitely don't want to do that ever again. The thoughts in there are too corrupted.

"She's kind of whiny," I admit. "And spoiled." I stare at Cal's face for his reaction, but he only wrinkles his nose.

"It'll be great spending the rest of my life with her." Cal mumbled as I bite my lip.

"Hey, at least you have the title of king," I say playfully. "Me? I'll just be that random princess nobody remembers." I sigh as he smiles.

"At least you get a choice, Liz." He replied. "Father and Elara love you. Like, more than Maven and me combined." I roll my eyes at his statement.

"Not true, Cal." I reply as he only laughs.

"You have to admit it, Liz, you were always their favourite. You're their only daughter, their perfect, Silver daughter." There's a bitterness to his tone, envy. I chew my bottom lip and shrug.

What he said was true. For some reason, Mother and Father just liked me. You could tell by the little things they did, from straighten the crease in my dresses, to the love they give me when I train. They day I threw my first fireball at a target, when I was four, they took me out to eat ice cream. They didn't do that to Maven or Cal, since I guess that was expected of them or something.

"I have to go prep for the ceremony." Cal says and gets up abruptly. "Bye, Liz." But before he leaves, I slip into his mind.

 _I wish I wasn't first born..._ I blink at his words and move a strand of loose, golden locks behind my ear. He envies me because of how I was born.

Nobody knows the truth about me. Nobody knows what I can really do.

And I never want them too.

*E*

A blast of light screams past a Red girl's fingertips. It's so blinding, that most people flinch, including my family. The red servent stares at the crowd in awe for a second, two, and then she bolts. I don't dare get out of my seat, Cal is already up and running. He catches the Red with ease as I watch as she falls into oblivion, or deep sleep.

Well, that an eventful turn of events.

I blink and the next thing I know, chaos has formed in the Queentestials. Perhaps I should've bolted, run after the Red, but Princesses aren't meant to run. To fight. It's lucky I convinced my father to learn how to weld to fire. I had to teach myself how to control my mental powers.

The world silent as guards escorts everyone out, but I can faintly hear the sounds of their outbursts. I feel a hand, a warm, warm hand over my shoulder. I turn to see my father, and he grins.

Cal was right, I am his favourite. Though in truth, I never knew why.

"Come, Eliza." Father says and wraps an arm around me protectively. Sometimes, I wonder why he loves me so much, instead of Cal or Maven. Maven gives a look, his eyes giving me a message. _Embrace it._ That's what he's trying to say.

I know better than to argue. I act like the perfect princess and walk off the stage with easy grace, my father's arm still over my shoulder, full of love and warmth. Mother comes and places a soft hand over my back.

"She's my daughter too, Tibe." Mother says as Father chuckles and moves to go talk to Maven. But I see a faint look on his pale face. _Jealously. He's always second_ , it doesn't take a whisperer to know what's what he's thinking.

Cal comes over, and stares at us. We all look like a loving family, for once. For a moment, we aren't royalty, we're just normal people. With, like, really fancy clothes.

"The girl is contained." He said as Mother nods.

"I'll deal with her." She said. We all know what she means by that.

"Don't hurt her." I whisper. Everyone stares at me. The Princess, the girl who never goes out of line, says something. What a miracle.

I bet you, if I was Cal... Even Maven, she wouldn't have taken it into consideration.

"Of course." Mother replies and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

I don't have to look on my brother's faces to know what their thinking.

 _Always the favourite._

*E*

Mareena Titanos, is what my parents decided to call her. A lie, of course. But from now on, her whole life will depend on this lie. She stares at each of us, her sight lingers on my mother for the longest. She's stubborn, very, very stubborn. She refuses to bow to royalty, that takes guts.

I crawl into her thoughts, as if my mother didn't uncover something. I hear a snipit of her thoughts.

 _It sounds less like a pardon and more like a death sentence._

I blink at her words. I chew my bottom lip and watch as she gets escorted out.

A Red with the power of a Silver. She was to be betrothed with Maven, my real brother. I feel quite bad for him, really. We all know just how much he wanted to pick his own betrothed. Just another thing Mother and Father striped away from him. I chew my lip at the thought as I rise from my seat and walk down the steps of our seats with easy grace. It's like its just invested into my veins.

Maven and Cal come after me as I smile at them. Sure, its kind of a pain growing up with two older brothers, but they totally make up for it. Please don't tell anyone, especially Maven, but Cal's personally my favourite. Yeah, he's my half brother, and Maven's my whole, but... But I love Cal. He's there for me when Maven isn't.

"You want to train?" I ask them as Cal smirks.

"What? No fancy princess language?" Cal asks as I slap him across the arm.

"Please, Cal. I can be a real teenager if I want to be." I reply as Maven laughs.

"Sure, let's do some sparring." Maven replies as we all walk towards the training room.

So what if we have tons of problems, like the mysterious Red, and Evangeline, and Mother, and the war. Right now, we can wipe away those troubles.

For now, anyways.

*E*

 **Thanks so much for the reviews! It seriously motivates me!**

 **Okay, so you guys asked a few questions, here's the answers:**

 **Yeah, Maven does exist (As you can clearly see), Eliza is Cal's half and Maven's whole sister. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. I do hope on continuing this series!**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"It'd probably be good if you didn't trip." I say to Mare. She gives me a look as my Mother walks away from her. I can tell she's still pretty freaked out with my Mother and speaking in her head, but she would get used to it. Eventually.

"I didn't trip." She replied as I smirk before replying.

"You were about too," I say and gesture to her poor footing. "One foot in front of the other."

"Well, I haven't excatly been in heels all my life, _princess."_ Mare says 'Princess', like its a dirty word. I raise my eyebrow at her attuide. "Aren't you suppose to be near the throne?" Mare asks me as she keeps walking towards the door. I smile at her.

"Mother requested me to help you walk down the steps. You know, so you don't fall on your face and embarrass the crowd." I smile at her and hold my arm out.

"Wow, what an honour." Mare replies, sarcasm dripping from her voice, but she still takes my arm. I can feel her unsteady weight over me as I step with grace towards the door. Before I open it, however, she asks me something.

"How can you do that?" She whispers and motions to my footing. I shrug.

"How do you weld lightening?" I whisper back as the guards open the grand door, revealing us to the crowd. I gracefully walk down the stairs with Mare, some people mumbling about Mare. Most of the boys are staring at me, but I know its mostly for the title of prince.

Mare's gracefulness isn't exactly the greatest, but luckily for me, I can easily help her out. When we're done descending down the steps, I lead her towards the near center, just as Mother expected and walked up the steps to where my parents were. I took my place at the very outer edge, right next to Cal. He holds his hand out, and I take it before squeezing. He definitely doens't like Evangeline, much less wants to betrothed her, but he has too.

Mother speaks for a few minutes, some random backstory for Mare. I don't really pay attention, and spend my time comforting my brother. Maven asks Mare to betroth him. She agrees. Then, its Cal turn.

I watch in vain as he pops the question to Evangeline, who says yes, with some sort of faked excitment expression on her face. I can feel my facial muscles twitch. I hate her.

I hear a bit about the Scarlet Guard and then, when I expect the meeting to end, my Father speaks up yet again. But what he says, is completely different from the topic at hand.

"But, in more joyous news besides the Scarlet Guard, my daughter and your princess is turning seventeen in two days time." Everyone quietly mumbles about that, as I smile. My Father turns towards me, pride evident in his face. What he's proud of, I have no clue, but I'm just happy he is. I only wish I knew why. Or perhaps, its fake pride, but who knows, really. I'm too scared to look into my Father's mind. He gestures for me to come to him and I do with brilliant grace. Everyone watches me, as my black and red dress drag behind me. Golden hair in perfect waves dragging behind me.

When I come to my father's side, inbetween him and Mother, they both take my hands.

"Princess Eliza's party will be grand for all to come. I wish the best travels for the grand ball and I hope you will all be fortunate enough to come attend to her birthday party." Like they have a choice. "It shall take place at Dusk in two days." Then, my Father turns and smiles at me.

That's how I know he's not faking it. There's this look of love and adoration in his face, as he continues.

"Strength and Power." My Father says, his voice as strong as his words. We all repeat.

"Strength and Power."

*E*

We have a grand feast afterwards. I have to put on a dress with silk running down the back of my legs, but the front barely went to my knees. It had layers of red and black, and a red and black flower was pinned over my waist. I got a few pieces of food, my usual meal, and sat next to Cal and Mare.

Suddenly, Cal nudges me.

"Two o' clock." He whispers as I turn my head that way. Sure enough, there are a few royals, boys of course, who are staring at me. I stare at them back and blow them a kiss. A simple gesture that makes them turn their heads to their plates, pride radiating off of them.

"Wow, desperate much?" Mare asks as I turn to face her before blushing a bright white.

"Please, you should see the boys she passes in the hallways." Cal says, "Their practically falling over themselves to marry her." Mare and I laugh.

"It does make sense, you are beautiful." Mare whispers as I roll my eyes. "And your parents obviously love you a whole lot." I stare at her and arch an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" I whisper back as Mare nods. "God, they can be so-"

"Cherish it, Liz." Maven whispers as I smile at him.

When the dinner ends, I walk at the very end of my family. Then, I turn, and before anyone can stop me, I wink at a crowd of boys before walking away. I can hear their thoughts of surprise as I follow Senitals up to our rooms.

"That was awkward." I say once we're alone from other's prying eyes. Instead of being mad of my outburst, my parents nod along with my brothers.

"Perhaps next time, we should just have our own private dinner." Mother says.

"But we must include all the houses. We must not make others feel excluded." I say, I can feel the royal tone come off of my voice.

"Of course." My father replies and pulls me into a tight hug. "Always the smart one, huh Eliza." I laugh playfully and pull away.

"I'm going to get some beauty sleep." I say and run my fingers through my golden locks. My Mother smiles.

"Good, you need it." I stick my tongue out at her and walk towards my room.

But I don't go to sleep right away. Instead, I stare at my face in the mirror.

 _'You are beautiful'_ Mare's voice nudges me, but all I can see are my flaws.

My eyes are too big, my nose isn't tall enough. My skin isn't smooth enough, nor pale enough, my hair is so wavey, you can't do anything with it. My chin isn't pointed enough, and my face is much too round.

How could I ever be beautiful?

I hear conversations in Mare's room, which is right next to my own.

"Can you guys shut up?" I shout, I can practically feel their flinch. "I'm trying to go to sleep here!"

It takes them a while, but I finally hear Mare's door close, as I sigh in content before wiping some makeup from my eyes. When I'm done, I take off my bracelet, which digs into my skin, and place it on the table.

Then, I turn out all the lights in the room, but before I go to sleep, I light up a tiny flame within the palm of my hand.

Oh, and then there's the other thing: I can make my own fire too.

*E*

 **Basically, Eliza is like a game changer. She's super powerful, and its going to alter the entire story and warp it into something very, very VERY different.**

 **She's also super self conscious about her looks because, well, she's a teenager.**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

On the day of my birthday, everyone is rushing around, desperate to make absolutely everything perfect. My hair is made into golden waves and my eyes have a certain golden shimmer to it. My face is coated in makeup, and when I stare at myself, for the first time in my life, I truly feel beautiful.

Is that sad?

I wear a beautiful dress, ball gown style. The red and black cascade over my legs, and its pure, blood red over my chest. My arms are free and my bracelet is hanging down my wrist. A smile creeps to my face when I roam the empty ballroom. I imagine all the people who going to be there, and a smile makes its way to my face. I twirl around the room, acting as if I'm dancing with the wind.

*E*

A few days after my party, I find Mare, walking around with Lucas. The feeling of happiness overjoys me, and I can't help but walk up to her with a huge grin over my face. I imagine the music beating and me dancing. My heart jumps with joy as I keep up with Mare.

"Hello," I say as Mare turns to stare at me.

"Hi." She mumbled, but doens't slow down to talk with me. How rude.

"Is anything wrong?" I continue as Mare pastes a fake smile on her face.

"Oh no, everything is fine. Perfectly fine. I mean, there might be a war going on, and Red blood is spilling on the ground by the second, but that's alright because we're Silver and we're perfectly safe."

What she says is like a punch to the gut, completely wavering off my happy mood. Bitterness takes me over as I place a hand over Mare.

"Not all of us are all powerful, Mare. Not all of us can stop a war." I grit my teeth as she laughs. She really, honestly laughs.

"Says the princess. The King and Queen's favourite. If anyone can stop a war, its you." Her tone is coated with a deep, raw hatred. My face twitches as she mentions favourites.

"I tried." I whispered, my voice soft, weak. "I asked them to stop it, Mare. I would ask them every single day, for years." My voice broke as Lucas shifted awkwardly in his position. "But favourites, has nothing to do with war. They refused, and they told me, they told me right to my face." I take in a deep breath.

"That what they were doing was good." I shut my eyes harshly, I try to drown the blaring thoughts that crawl out to my brain. "They said that, right to my face. No, they **lied** right into my face." Then, I took a step away from Mare.

"As you said before, Mare, I'm only a princess." Then, I turn around and walk away. But I manage to mutter what

"A princess, that will never be a queen."

*E*

I toss another flaming ball of fire at the target. It bursts in flames as I toss another, and another, and another. My forehead leaks with sweat as rage takes me over. I create a wall, tall and wide, and push it over the course, burning everything down to the ground, my hatred leaking out of me. It fuelled everything, my fire to my will to continue. It was then, when a hand tapped my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around, my hands full of a bright, dangerous flame as I see my Father, who doesn't look the tiniest bit intimidated by it.

"Ah, my warrior princess." I sigh and wipe off the sweat on my forehead before smiling up at him.

"Not that much of a warrior." I comment as a red servant comes with a cold cloth in his hand. I take it and return it to him before smiling at my father. "What're you doing here? Don't you have some important, kingly duties?" I ask as he laughs before his smile twitches. He thinks I don't notice, but I do. I take great notice in everything he does.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asks as I smile.

"Sure, why not?" I ask.

A walk, of course, means strolling around the castle a few times until we get bored of its magnificence. Me and my Father both agreed, long ago, that the sun was too overrated. We preferred to stay indoors, which is funny because, well, we litterally control flames.

"How do you think of Mare?" Father asks me as I shrug.

"Considering the fact that she didn't electorate me yet, I think she's okay." I reply as my Father laughs again. I realized something since that day I discovered my second power, it was that I loved to hear my Father laugh. But everytime I tried, it would fade just as fast as it would appear. When his chuckling was gone, a frown was placed upon his face as I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my voice full of daughterly concern. He turns to look at me, and for the first time, I truly see the sadness in his eyes.

"Let's go this way." He said and led me to the throne room before sitting on his chair as I sit on the Queen's.

"Father?" I ask and place a hand over his own. We both have very, very warm hands, due to our abilities. He sighes and holds my hand, putting it close to his chest.

"You remind me so much of her, Eliza." My Father whispered as I stare at him in confusion.

"Who?" I press, as he makes eye contact with me.

"Coriane." He whispered and I try my best not to flinch. The dead queen. Cal's mother.

"Oh." I whispered. I heard a few people talk about her, but rarely. Apparently, my Father loved her, but she commited suicide. That was the one part of the story that I never understood. People talked of her as loving and kind and strong. But if she was, then why did she abandon her family? Cal was only a few months old, and they said she loved him dearly, obviously, she wouldn't leave him.

Then, why did she?

"I think she would've liked you dearly, Eliza." He mumbled and kisses my hand. "You carry her spirit, her personality. Even though you aren't related, you still have that. I don't understand why, but you do, and for that, I will forever be grateful."

*E*

I walk back to my room after a long shower and changing into my pajamas, when suddenly, a whisper bleeds into my mind.

 _It makes me gulp..._

Mare. It must be. I walk towards the voice and reach Cal's door. I hear voices inside, my light purple dress over me. My golden hair is wet, but it should be dry soon. My useless bracelet clinks together, reminding me of my power when I push open the door, making it creek open. We really need to oil it. Inside, was Cal, who was half naked, Maven and Mare. I cross my arms as they all stare at me.

"Is there some sort of party I was unaware of?" I ask, curious as Cal's cheeks turn red.

"Oh, no." Cal replies as I stroll in.

"What are you doing?" I ask Mare as she turns to Maven. I smirk as I intrude her mind. THe perks of being a Whisperer.

 _Don't you dare tell her-_

"What are you hiding?" I ask as Mare stares at me, and narrows her eyes. "It must be something, I mean, why else the little gang up."

"We're about to play a board game." Cal blurts, and it doesn't take a whisperer to know he's lying. Cal may be a future king, but he sucks at fibbing.

"Please, Cal." I sigh. "I'm your sister. I know when you're not being completely honest with me." I say and turn to Maven. "And you too, Maven." Maven chews the inside of his cheek as Mare has this one look over her face. _Don't tell her..._

"Fine, whatever. Guess I'm not part of this secret pact." I say, and fake being heartbroken as Cal breaks. He hates to see me sad.

"Mare wants to see her family." Cal states as Mare slaps his arm. I smile at my achievement as MAre shuts her eyes.

"Please don't tell Eliza-" She starts when I laugh.

"Oh, please, Mare. I'm not heartless as you would desperately like to think." I say as I point to the board game. "The only thing I don't get is why in the world did nobody ever invite me to play this board game with them." I whine as Maven scratches the back of his neck.

"Ummm..." He mumbled, fumbling for words. "We thought you needed your beauty sleep." I snort a laugh.

"Please, I usually sneak out within five minutes." I say and shut my mouth wisely before shifting my eyes to my brothers. "Don't tell Mother." I whisper as they laugh.

*E*

 **Okay, here's a little bit of clarifitcation: Eliza is Maven and Cal's younger sister. Cal is older than Maven by two years (That's what Google said anyway), and Maven is older than Eliza by one year. After doing further reaseach, apparently, Cal is suppose to be 19... And in this fanfiction, I made him 20... Opps.**

 **Well, too late to change it now!**

 **Okay: Mare, 18. Cal. 20. Maven, 18. Eliza, 17. Those are the ages, just so that the world won't be confused with my (very, very horrible) Red Queen Logic. :)**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Don't eat snot. (That's just gross)**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I find the training room with Mare inside as well.

My face brightens into a smile as I see her, but anger plagues her face. At first, I'm confused, until I see Evangeline. I raise my eyebrow at their conversation, Evangeline's snappy comments. My hands roar, wanting to unleash the flames that are desperate to escape, but I keep it down and walk up to Evangeline.

"What is this all about?" I ask and place a hand over my skin tight uniform. Sonya and Elane sink back into their seats, embarrassed. But Evangeline ignores me fully and keeps trash talking Mare as my flaming eyes blaze in pure fury. "I'm sorry, but this is your princess talking to you."

Evangeline finally turns to stare at me, but instead of having kind, loving eyes, her eyes are full of the pure feeling of being above me, something I haven't been looked down upon in a long time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but this is you're future queen talking to you." She points out. I let out a laugh. Evangeline just stares at me, confused for a moment as I shake my head and I dive into her thoughts.

 _What is she laughing about? Perhaps the princess truly have lost her crown._

"I think you might want to start acting a little nicer to me, Samos." I say, my voice a blank slate as I turn my head to stare at her. "With a single nod of my head, I can demote you. Do you not know the power I have? I can take your title with a snap of my fingers."

On that note, I turn around and walk away, my blond hair swishing behind me as I walk to where Mare and Maven are hanging out, in the corner.

"That was great." Mare said and diverted her eyes away from me. "Thank you." I smile and nod in return and I can see the question written in her eyes. _Can I truly take away her ranking?_ I lean in close to answer the question she never asks.

"I can, perhaps. With enough persuasion, but for now, we just have to let her believe that I can. The secret to win, Mare, is not to play by the truth, but how they believe."

*E*

Two weeks run and go. Soon enough, I'm back at Training, Evangeline hasn't dared even breathe my way. My threat still lingers in the air.

When Maven loses at a fight, an easy one at that fact, I hear Evangeline's voice, directed towards Mare.

"I challenge Mareena Titanos." Her voice is clear, like the sun without clouds. Its then, when I stand up, instead of Mare.

"I challenge Evangeline Samos." I say, my voice just as clear as her. She smirks and coughs.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I'm afraid my challenge wasn't against you." She says, her voice clear. Calm. But there's a hitch to it, telling me not to mess with her. I wave it off.

"Oh, what?" I ask. "Don't you want a little bit of fun, Samos?" I push as she closes her eyes before opening them, revealing cold and unfeeling orbs staring back at me.

"Challenge accepted." She whispered as we both walked towards the arena.

"Thank you." Mare whispered, her voice brushing against my ear.

When we're both on the court, Evangeline raises her fists to point it at me. She's one year older than me, and she's never seen me fight, because nobody dares challenge the gem of the nation, the princess of Norta. Evageline raises her fists and smiles at me as I smirk back.

She strikes first, her daggers of death gleaming at me, and rushes towards me, threatening to cut my skin. I lazily dodge them, my agility coming in handy. All those years of running, of toning my muscles have finally came in handy besides looking good for the camera. The knifes dive towards me once again, but I twist and turn. Evangeline's black, hopeless eyes narrow at me as she moves her metal even faster and more elegant than ever. I dodge them all with ease, each time a dagger comes close to pirecing my warm skin and drawing silver blood, I twist away and easily get loose.

I can tell this is pissing her off. A lot. I haven't even used my power and she's having trouble pinning me down. Her daggers follow me everywhere, like a silent promise that death will come, as I keep sprinting. Twisting and turning, leading the daggers into the middle of nowhere before ramming them into a wall. She concentrates solemnly on me and then, after a minute of this harsh, boring game of cat and mouse, I hear him.

I hear my brother calling my name.

"Finish her, Eliza."

As if that was the trick to flip the switch, a flash of silver is about to touch my skin as I turn and create a wall of horrifying fire.

Clearly catching Evangeline off guard, she stumbles back a tad, giving me the perfect opportunity. My hands move elegantly as I shoot a blast of burning fire onto her foot that was caught off balence. She falls before quickly recovering and shooting daggers of metal right at my face.

But my reflexes are quick, as I make a ball of fire, surrounding my entire being. When the metal even tries to push through, it melts, falling flat on the floor. Then, I start with the offence.

I easily shoot fireball after fireball at her. The flames move so fast, and Evangeline is only so much coordinated. She's surrounded, all her metal dripping down, weak from the power of my fire. Sweat burns through her forehead as I take a step forward and conceal her in a flaming ball of death. Then, just for the pure fun of it, I whisper into her brain.

 _Boo._ I say, and that simple gesture, that word, made her flinch as I slowly enclosed her in flames until, she's about to burn into a crust. I can see the sleek oil in her hair begin to catch on fire when I finally say the word.

"Yield?" I ask and I can see Evangeline's desperate desire to save face, but its obvious who's going to win this game.

"Yield." She whispers and the fire falls. I smirk at her and her pathetic form and walk away, happy at my accomplishment.

But then, I hear it. I don't hear her thoughts, I don't hear anyone's thoughts.

I hear the distinct sound of metal flashing through the air.

My hand is the first to react, and my hot flesh closes around the crisp iron. She must've had another knife stashed away in her coat, obviously.

I can feel my skin, my soft, smooth skin, getting torn apart as I melt the metal down into a soft, silver puddle. I stare at it and raise an eyebrow at Evangeline, who's seems rather frightened and intimidated. I'm about to say something when I hear another voice, this one much more teared apart with anger and disappointment.

"It is not proper to attack your opponent after you concede." I hear. Evangeline's father. "Evangeline, come with me."

I watch Evangeline's poor form as she walks out of the arena to be scolded by her father. As her figure disappears into the distance, I turn to the rest of my classmates, who all stare at me with bewilderment. Perhaps nobody truly knew how finely tuned my powers truly were.

"Anyone else?" I ask, and not a single soul steps forward.

*E*


	6. Chapter 6

When lunch comes, I get dressed in a simple ball gown. My hair is hung high as I brush off any sense of insercuity. I'm pretty, I am pretty. I am the perfect princess, because that's who I was born to be. Perfection at its best. That's who I am.

Still, I fumble with my words as I greet the brave soldiers who are willing to bleed for this war. My mind wonders to all those times when I screamed at my parents. I would scream at them because I hated the war. I hated the war with a burning passion sunk deep into my hearts. I would scream at them to stop this madness, and I would ask them why we were going on with this endless, hopeless cause.

They called it my 'hormonal' time. Mostly because they thought I wasn't thinking, and I was only nine. When your a princess at nine years old, apparently, you have to bicker about something. Later on, I learned that some things... you just don't have the power to change. But I still secretly hate the war, but doesn't anyone?

I shake hands and smile, like a proper princess would. Every now and then, a picture of their grave in front of me, mentally of course, would confront me. I would squeeze tighter than usual, as if that's the last time I'll ever feel their flesh. But it's when I see Cal that makes me hug him tightly. And he's not even leaving yet.

I watch from the shadows as my father drapes an arm around my brother, which makes him start grinning like an idiot when I realize something.

Father does that all the time to me. Every day, whenever nobody was looking, he would drape an arm around my shoulder and pull me closer. Its only on the rare occasion when he would do this to Cal or Maven. I don't understand why I'm so special in this world of silver. My father doesn't know what I can truly do, yet he still makes me feel like the most special girl in the world.

I don't relish in his kindness and love as much as I should. Perhaps, I need to focus on being more grateful.

Starting with my parents.

*E*

When the ball comes around, I walk around the room, my feet moving with the only thing I'm worth for: My gracefulness. The one thing that I found rather easily and kept quite attached too. Its all I truly have when it comes to this.

"Mother." I say as I watch her fix up Maven's clothing. She turns to face me as I smile back at her. For a moment, the cold hearted, stone faced woman is gone. Her eyes brighten as a smile dances across her face. Genuine.

"Yes, Eliza?" She asks me as I smile and twirl for her, Mare, and Maven.

"Do you like it?" I ask as she smiles, her teeth a bizarre white.

"You look beautiful, Eliza." She replied and walks up to me before wrapping her crisp arms around me. I hug her back and stare at Maven as this look of envy and anger cloud his eyes. I walk away, my mother by my side, my father on my other side, when I hear him.

"She's always their favourite." He mutters to Mare as a deep ache shatters my heart and I turn to face my mother.

"I need to ask Maven something." I say, as she stares at me. I don't feel her presence in my thoughts, but she gives me a sharp nod before heading off.

I race back into their room, Mare and Maven still there and cross my arms.

"I don't understand why you seem as if you hate me so much, Maven." I say, my voice crystal clear. "I never did."

On that note, I walk away towards the ballroom, and I dance to the music. I've never felt so free. I've never felt so happy in my life unless I'm dancing. My golden curls bounce before me, my red-gold eyes shimmering in the light as I give myself a secret smile. My smile.

It was then, when I notice Mare and Maven talking to a simple servent.

I can't help but stop and notice something very, very important. I've never seen this man before, and I know every servent in the castle. Every single one. I know who gets recruited, and I even know a few names. But I know every face in this room, I know who people are. I have a talent of it, somewhat of a photographic memory, but only for people and names.

Yet, I've never seen this man before. I've never even saw his face, which didn't seem nearly as polished as the rest of the Red servents. In fact, there's a smidge of dirt underneath his left ear. I can see it, out of the corner of my eye. Only Red gardeners can be outside, let alone play in the dirt. The servents here only work indoors.

A smidge of dirt made the difference. THat piece of dirt was what tipped me off.

I do it, I intrude his mind. And what I see, frightens me.

 _Ten more seconds before the shooting..._

He thinks and I don't think, I don't think at all when I scream, loud and ear piercing.

Everyone's eyes are on me, the princess who never goes out of her way to do anything, just screamed. My heart hammers within my chest as I scream again, but this time, its in true words.

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!" I shout, my voice tinted with that royal, princess command. To my surprise, nobody does it, they just stare at me with this confused look on their face. I look around frantically, looking for any sign of a servent with a gun.

It was then, when I see it. A flash of metal, beautiful, silver metal.

A gun.

A fire ball emerges from my hand and I shoot it with ease, this is what I trained for. To protect my people.

It hits the man with grace as he tumbled from the balcony, his clothes on fire. Some people do scream then, and then, the lights go out. But I easily fix that. The second it flickers, my fire comes to me, protecting me from any harm.

My hands wave, and a golden-red fire surrounds the ballroom, giving the world light. I am their sun when the world turns into darkness. It blares through the room, giving my people knowledge that their princess will help them. Will always be at their aid.

A shot rings out, blasting through the light, and at first, I think I'm too late. But then, a man, a bender of metal, a magnetron, his face barely visable, but I can see it. Ptolemus. He's always had the sharpest reflexes. And with my fire lighting up the whole room, its easy to spot the rest of them, all scrambling because their plan at murder has failed. Two more shots ring out through, but their easily stopped by Evangeline, though one hits a lady's leg. For once, I'm happy Evangeline's on our side.

Sentitals catch the rest with ease.

But it was then, when I hear it. I can feel it coming. I can feel it before anything else.

My head turns, and I feel like everything is in slow motion. I see him, I see Cal. He's trying to help a lady who was shot, but I see it. Small, barely visable, and very, very close to Cal.

A **bomb.**

"Cal!" I scream, my voice isn't very clear in the jumbles of screams of fear. But somehow, Cal turns to face me. He hears me as I run.

I push him out of the way, and he stumbles when this ear shattering sound echoes past my ears. For the first time in my life, I'm truly worried for my life as this pit of sickening darkness pushes me past the cliff.

And all I can truly do is fall.

*E*

 ** _Author lady, ummm... there wasn't actually a bomb. You know that right?_**

 **Of course I do, figment of my imagination. But because of the fact that this is a fanfiction, therefore, I can do anything I want, I decided to add it in, just for laughs and a dramatic plot change.**

 **So... yeah.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mare Barrow**

I reach the bunker, small and compact. Lucas waves a hand to open the doors, shifting the bars off the edges as I stumble in. The King paces back and forth as Elara holds Maven's hand tightly.

"Are you alright?" Maven asks me.

"Just a bit shaken up." I respond as the King turns to us all.

"What happened to my childern?" He asked as I turn.

I expected them to already be in the room, Eliza and Cal both. But they are nowhere to be seen. The bombing thoughts warms my thoughts as I shiver. What could've happened to them? Are they not Gods?

"I... I don't know." I respond, and sink back into my seat like the little Red girl I am when the Queen, for once, looks frightened. No, scratch that. She looks completely terrified.

"What happened to my daughter?" She snarls and turns to me, as fi she knows that I'm the one to blame. "Tell me right now, Mare Barrow before I make you spit the truth out!" She's screaming, out of control. Maven's words flicker into my mind.

 _Always the favourite..._ Maven looks paler than normal at the thought of his sister. I think of when she literally took a bullet for me, if a bullet could be Evangeline, before I shake my head.

She interfered with our perfect plot. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if she just didn't do anything. Or would she? After all, the bombing would've still happened. And how did she even know what we were doing. I saw her watching us, but what could've ticked her off. And what happened to Kilorn? He must've gotten captured.

My thoughts get interupted when the door litterally gets kicked down. And when it flinches over, I can easily see a dent in it, as Cal runs through, Eliza unconscious within his arms. His face only shows grief as a small army of healers come after him.

"Is she-" The King says, his voice laced with this deep pain as Cal shakes his head. He can't speak, his lip is trembling.

Everyone is crowding Eliza that I don't even see what she looks like until I have to literally jump over them when I finally get a glimspe of her.

Her face seems to be burnt, a rough, green bruise emitting from her left cheekbone. Her silver blood splashed on a deep wound on her left arm, her flesh shown to the world. Silver blood trinkles down her lips as the King and Queen fall over themselves to make sure that her heart is still beating. A deep slash is over her stomach, as I remember her taunting Evangeline. Such a skilled fighter... She was never meant to be hurt. She was never even meant to lay a finger over.

The healers easily fix her up, and soon enough, there was no evidence whatsoever of any damage done to the princess. She seemed the same as always, except her eyes were closed, Cal's eyes. Even though she's healed, I feel like more scars, the mental scars, will linger.

*E*

 **Eliza Calore**

I wake up with a scream blazing my face.

Sweat buries over my forehead as tears drip down my face. Nothing hurts, but the memory of the bomb, the flames that I control retaliating on me... It makes me cry.

Within seconds, people burst into the room as I lean forward and take in deep, heavy breaths of air. I can still feel the flames, the flames that should be mine and mine alone, whispering against my skin and me not being able to do a thing against the fire. My hands clutch my arms as I rock back and forth, but my body is trembling. My heart pounds within my chest as tears streak down my face, dripping down my nose.

I feel something, a hot, flaming touch. It touches my back as I flinch and pull away instantly. The flames of fire are back, the kind that I have no control over are here to haunt me.

My breathing is harsh and heavy as my eyes adjust to the imagery in front of me. The fire that touched me was my father's hand, and now, he looks rather sad and rejected. But I take no notice and let out another sob.

My skin doesn't feel... pure anymore. It feels burnt and stabbed at all over, yet its still as smooth as a pearl. My chest heaves as I touch face and let out another agonizing sob. Life and death, I was on the edge. I was the edge and I almost fell when someone pushed me the other way.

"Eliza." I hear, but I barely notice it. The flames that used to be my ally turns into my worst enemy. "Eliza, its okay. You're okay now, Liz. You're alright." Cal. I hear his voice that pulls me down as I bury my face within my legs. I never felt so weak before in my life.

"The bomb." I whisper, my voice soft. "The bomb, it touched me. It burned me." I turn to look at my family, who stares at me. "Is that even possible?"

"It wasn't just fire, Eliza." Maven says reassuringly. "You're okay." I take in a deep breath and exhale. The fire that licked my skin is just a faint, soft memory as I inhale and rest my head on the backboard. I feel a crisp, cool hand over my shoulder, rubbing gently. Mother. But nobody else dares touch my heat ridden skin.

*E*

I'm free to go after one afternoon. I'm perfectly healthy, the memory of the fire is gone. The fire I had no control over is a thing of the past.

"How many?" I ask as Cal shrugs.

"One dead by the bombing. Seven injured." He replied as I turn to stare at him. HE can see the question in my eyes. "Belicos Lerolan." HE whispered as this fight to the gut pulls onto me.

"He was a father, a friend." I whisper, my voice soft. "And they murdered him in cold blood." I mumbled and then I feel eyes on me. I turn to see Mare and for a moment, I can only see the red blood that stains her cheeks. She is one of them, a Red.

But I don't say anything. Instead I just shake my head and walk away.

*E*

"-There was a puncture in the gas line, and when Cal's fire hit it-" Maven explains to Mare. I watch from the shadows, like I do everything in my life when I take a step forward.

"Why are you lying, Maven?" I ask, and he flinches as well as Mare.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" He asked, as I narrow my eyes at my brother.

"Maven, I'm not stupid. I saw the bomb. I saw it, and Cal didn't even use his fire. I saw the bomb stuck onto the pillar and I saw it explode in front of my eyes." I say and take a step forward. "Now I'll ask you again, why are you lying?"

Maven doesn't have a response to that. He just looks at the floor as I walk away. My feet move with easy grace as I slip into his mind. I've been doing that lately, slipping into people's minds. They don't even recongize me. They don't even know what I'm doing.

 _She's always watching. Always bursting in-_

But before I pass them both, I say one last thing. Its carefully thought out, very, very carefully thought out. I've been thinking of what to say for a few hours now, and I think I finally got it right.

"You know what I find curious?" I ask as I feel their eyes burning into my skull. "The power went out, and there's no real reason why. Even the back up generators didn't work. There's some bright scars on the metal that held the prisoners. Lightening scars. And then, I see guards with gaps into their otherwise perfect memories, and cameras stilling right as Mare walks through them."

I turn around and shrug, as if this is no big deal. As if Mare didn't just betray her kingdom. But I don't dare speak a word, in case it wasn't her. By some insane miracle.

"I'm not a blind rat in a maze," I say my voice gentle. "And if a dumb old princess can see the signs, Mare, then trust me, everyone will too."

*E*

 **Everything will soon make sense... I think.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

I stand tall at the edge of the glass and watch the Reds stand in a line along the banks. I hear the crackle of a whip as raise my head even higher. But inside, I'm shaking like no tomorrow. Still, I don't dare say a word as I watch the Reds watch us, with faces as solemn as ever.

Somewhere in the other room, I hear Mare. I feel the licks of her thoughts within my brain, but I ignore it. But I can hear enough. She's arguing with my parents, telling them this is wrong. But she must learn something first: You can't change somethings. I learned that years and years ago, when I was only a child. Some things are just made this way, and you just have to move on.

Ignore it and move on.

*E*

I get on a transport with Cal and Evangeline, neither of them dare say a words as I stare out the windows. I see the bakery me and Maven would go too, I see the world I've lived in and smile. Its so beautiful, I'm so blessed to be given such a beautiful life.

Eventually, its speech time. I stand next to Cal and Maven, and then, suddenly, Cal's hand finds my own. He squeezes, and I squeeze back, before a soft smile falls onto my lips. I want to hold Maven's hand, so I open my palm, waiting it to be grabbed by my other brother. But the warmth of his hand never reaches my own. He doesn't even attempt to reach for it. And its not like he didn't noticed, no, he did. He just never took it.

Sadness wallows up in my chest as I watch as Mare takes the stage. I can see her spitting the words out, the words she hates and would never believe in. I stand behind, and silently wait for my turn. Father asked me to prepare a speech, and I have memorized. When she's done spitting out the foul orders to the crowd, I walk up with grace, as always, and take the stage. My eyes look at the crowd, then at the cameras. I exhale.

"Hello, my beautiful kingdom of Norta." I say, every inch of my speech clear. "My name is Princess Eliza Lillian Calore. A few days ago, an unexpected bombing happened at the ball we were happening." I take in a deep breath as I wallow up genuine tears at the memory. I take in a deep breath and wish I had Cal's strength. But I keep going.

"My friend and ally died that day." I whispered, but I know the microphones will pick it up. "One moment, the room was full of joy and happiness. And the next, silver blood was spilled onto our own floors." My voice crackled at that. "I got serverly injured. I almost died. I almost died by the hands of The Scarlet Guard. This is what they do to the world." I shut my eyes tightly, and remember the one part of the speech I made. I exhale.

"To my Red brothers." I say, my voice clear. "I know you hate us." I can feel the hitch in my voice and I can practically hear my father's disapproval to my words. But I keep going. "I know you despise us. I know you think that we treat you as slaves rather than human beings. I know you truly believe that we hate you with all of our hearts. But you must remember one thing," I exhale as a tear drip downs my cheek. I pray that nobody will think of these tears as forced.

"You must remember that we all do not all have the power for change. We are a nation at war. The second the tides turn, the very second we get defeated, they will murder us all. The Lakelanders do not care," My voice breaks as I squeeze my eyes shut. Tears fall down as I open my red-gold eyes again. "About the lives that will be lost. They care, for our land. They will murder us all, they will grind our bones as their weapons. They will drink our very blood, Red and Silver both, as a beverage. They will not care who we are, royalty or red. They only care for our land." I raise my chin that much higher. Its so quiet. I've made speeches before, but never like this. Never before had it been this emotional.

"Would you rather have all of us die, or a fraction of us die, my Red brothers. Without your help, we would all die. And for your help, I will forever be grateful. Thank you so much for all you do, and I for one, will never forget your sacrifice. Never."

*E*

"That was the most stupid thing you could've ever done!" Cal lashes out at me as I walk towards one of our many sitting rooms.

"Why?" I snap back as Cal runs his fingers through his hair.

"We're suppose to be strong, invinsible. Not some weak, fragile army that depends on the Red!" He screams as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Cal, you must forget." I whisper. "We are not monsters. We must forever remember that. We are human. We must show compassion." I take a step forward. "We are not Gods, Cal. Or have you simply forgotten? We are human, and they are too."

On that note, I walk out, fuming mad, but mostly because I do not want to hear any more lectures from my parents, who went even harder on me than Cal. That was broadcast over every television in Norta, and everyone saw it, Red and Silvers alike.

I roam the hallways, looking for my room when I feel the presence of someone else. Mare.

"Not you too." I grumble as Mare catches up with me.

"Eliza," She says and walks at the same pace as me. She pauses and stares at me. "I would just to tell you that... I think what you did back there was really brave." I roll my eyes.

"My parents call it an act of stupidity." I reply as she sighes.

"Well, thank you, Eliza." I stare at her.

"Why?"

But she doens't have time to respond when Maven hooks his elbow with his own and walks her away.

*E*

THe next day, Maven comes to talk to me for the first time since... I forget when was the last time I spoke to my own brother.

"Hello, Liz." He said as I turn to stare at him, my golden hair cascading over one of my shoulders.

"Maven." I respond. He runs his fingers through his hair when, suddenly, Mother appears. I expect more scolding, but the only thing that comes is her fingers running through my golden hair. It feels oddly calming as I let her.

"I never understood why you had such beautiful hair." She whispered, as I turn to stare at her hair. Ash-blond. "Or such beautiful eyes. Or why your attitude always made me rush with joy."

I smile at her. "I am your daughter." I respond as she pulls me into a hug.

"You will always be my daughter, Eliza. Never forget that. I love you." I smile as she lets go. Then, she smiles, tiny and in secret. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you." She whispered, her fingers still running through my golden strands. "You were right, you know. The Red villagers love you, they truly love you. We need you, Eliza. We need your gentle heart if we ever want to stop this rebellion."

I tilt my head at her. "What do you mean?" I ask as she sighes.

"We need you to go to this Red Village, they seemed to be causing some trouble lately. Just for a day, maybe two. Be yourself, Eliza. That's all I can truly ask for you." She places a soft peck on my forehead as I smile at her.

"Sure, of course." I respond as she gets up. I widen my eyes. "We're leaving now?" I ask as she nods.

"You're leaving now. This kingdom needs their Queen and King. That village needs you. You'll be fine, Eliza."

I nod and grab my coat. She gave me a suitcase, she packed for me already. I nod and grab it. She seemed fairly prepared. More prepared than usual. I grab the suitcase and walk down the stairs to find that nobody else is here to wave me good bye. Not even Father. Perhaps he's still mad at me.

"Good bye, Eliza." My mother tells me as I nod. THis disappearance seems so subtle, that all I can do is nod at my mother. MAybe she just wants some time alone with her boys.

"Good bye, Mother." I respond before stepping into the car.

Something about this whole situation... Seems rather odd. I stare at my mother, and I want to venture into her thoughts, but I don't. She's my mother, she would never hurt me.

Little to say, those two days don't go as expected.

*E*


	9. Chapter 9

Six hours into my journey, and I can feel that something isn't right.

I turn my head and look around, there's a village. A regular, everyday village. But still, I can feel something gnawing away at my chest. My heart beats louder and louder. Harsher and harsher. There's something wrong. There's no way to explain it, but I can just feel that there's something that's not right.

There's something very, very wrong. Soon enough, I'm taking in deep, harsh breaths of air, like I'm having a seizure or something. My hands clutch the red velvet chairs as I shut my eyes tightly. The world spins and spins, faster than ever, when suddenly, it stops. Leaving me still as tears prick my eyes.

Why do I feel this pain biting away my very soul?

"Take me home." I whisper, my voice low, harsh and threatening. The driver turns to stare at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"TAKE ME HOME AT ONCE!" I scream and thrash as he jolts upright in his seat and turns the car around to go the other way. He doesn't dare question my order. He knows what'll happen if he crosses the beloved princess.

So, for six hours, I sat there, my heart wanting to break free of my ribcage as I worried what in the world was happening to me.

 ***Don't worry, I actually have an explanation for this... I think***

The second we reach my home, I run inside.

"Mother!" I shout, my voice echoing throughout the hall. Its early morning, they should be just awake. Just awake so that I can run into their arms to ensure that I'm not going crazy. But only silence responds to me.

"Father!" I scream, my voice more panicky. I search their bedrooms, nothing. I look into the throne room, only dust arrives.

"MAVEN!" I say, desperate for anyone to hear me. "CAL!"

I check their bedrooms. I search the kichen. I look into the training facility. Nothing. Nobody is here.

"Mare." I whisper, as if she could hear me. As a last ditch attempt, I close my eyes and search for minds.

Nobody. Have I ever felt this alone before?

But then, a thought pinpricks my mind. My mouth fills with glee, until I realize that this is not my family, but a simple servent.

 _I wish I could've watched the King Killer get murdered. Would've been the first time I saw the bowl of bones..._

My heartbeat stops as I freeze. The world stills around me. My heart wrenches within my eyes as tears pinprick my eyes. The Bowl of Bones?

I don't think, I just run towards there. My feet slam the rocks as I cry freely.

King Killer? Does that mean my father is... Dead? I shake my head, no, no, no. My Father can't be dead. He can't be.

My family must be watching this murderer get killed. I must join them, I must mourn with them. I wipe my cheeks with my sleeve as I keep running.

It takes much too long, but I finally reach it. The stadium stands tall as two guards block the way.

"LET ME IN AT ONCE!" I scream at their faces as they jolt upright and move out of the way. My feet slam the ground as sweat pours down my forehead, but I barely notice it. I barely notice anything but for the crowds raging sounds and screams.

A bright light echoes throughout the stairwell when I finally reach it, the sight of what I see makes my knees weak.

Cal is being pinned to the ground by... Ptolemus? I see his silver blood line his shirt as Ptolemus sends another iron dagger to him, which flickers away with heat. But the sight of my brother... Broken, on the verge of death.

Never, ever, ever tell Maven this, but Cal was always my favourite brother. Always. He was there for me when no one else was. He taught me how to weld the flame I hold today. He's my brother and I love him with all of my heart.

"STOP THIS!" I scream, and I swear, every single head is turned my way. My breathing is harsh, my face is red, and my hair must be a mess, but I don't care. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. My brother is dying and they expect me to watch?

What is this mutiny?

"I SAID STOP THIS!" I shout, again for all of the world to hear. The sound echoes its way to Cal and Ptolemus, and for a moment, they do. THey drag eachother off. Cal even looks at me. Everyone stops fighting as I stand there, seething mad. My very bones quiver at the sight of my brother, damaged, but alive. I squeeze my eyes shut when I hear another voice.

"Eliza?" He says. I jolt my head to the side where Maven stands. A crown, my father's crown, is over his head and he's standing there. Watching his own brother die in front of him. How can he even cope with himself.

"Maven?" I whisper. He looks so much more different. His pale skin is whiter. His eyes seem more sunken into their sockets. But he's still Maven. My Maven. Maven my brother. At least... I hope he still is.

"Eliza, I thought you were-" He starts when I lash out at him. For every threatening step I come near him, he takes two steps back. A few Senitals stand in the way, thinking I could actually do some damage to this prince. No, by the way his crown stands on his head, he's a King.

"Maven, stop this right now." I whisper, my voice low and harmful. I see my mother standing near him, but I pay no attention. I'm seeing red right now. Maven stares at me, as my lip trembles. "Maven, please." My voice breaks as I remember the time I said that Maven hated me. Perhaps he really does.

"No, Eliza." He responds as I take a quick, sharp breath.

"Where is father?" I finally say, even though I truly know the answer. A missing piece of the puzzle.

"Dead." He responds as I squeeze my eyes shut. "Eliza, Cal killed him for the crown. He killed him right in fro-"

"BULLSHÍT!" I scream, cursing for all the world to hear. "THAT IS COMPLETE BULLSHÍT!" Maven stares at me, with these wide, innocent eyes, but they carry a message.

 _You really do have faith in Cal._

"But its true, Eliza." He whispers. "Mare seduced Cal into murdering his own father. Our father. Mare was part of the Scarlet Guard all along and-"

"You fûcking shîtty liar!" I scream. "Cal would never betray his kingdom. Or his father. Not for a girl, not for you, not even for me!" I'm trying, I'm trying my very best not to fall down and believe every word he says. Because if I do believe in him, then I would forever lose Cal. And I can't lose Cal.

"Okay then, Eliza." He says. "If you don't believe me, believe the proof. The evidence."

And there, on the huge TV screen, do I see Cal, our Father's sword in his hand. In one quick, fluid motion, he cut his very skull off his body.

This feeling of pure hatred bubbles up in my chest. My eyes blaze in flames. I can feel fire rising from my fingertips as deep, harsh breaths of air fill my lungs. Dead, dead, dead. My Father is dead, dead, dead.

"Now do you believe me?" Maven asks me, and I turn. I don't want to look at him. I refuse.

But then, I see Cal.

The second I see his face, the regular fume of love surrounds me. But the video clip replays in my head. Murderer. He murdered our father. He killed him in cold blood. My chest heaved as tears spilled down my face, landing on the floor. My body shook as I wrapped my flaming hot arms around my chest, even though I wasn't at all cold.

I don't want to look at him.

But then, I shut my eyes. This fume of love pours out on me, I'm clinging onto this small, thin thread of hope that maybe the video was photoshopped. Maybe Cal didn't kill his father.

But what's the alternative? THat my own Mother and Maven made Cal kill him? Which one do I want to believe.

The truth. I realize. I want to believe the truth.

When I open my eyes again, and I look into Cal's, I realize something.

We both have the same eyes, golden and red. I've never noticed that before. I stare at Cal and his pleading face. But he knows better. I take in a sharp inhale.

This can't be the man who helped train me. This can't be the brother I love.

I refuse to watch Cal die. I refuse.

So I turn my head back at Maven, hatred pouring out, and for the first time ever, I dig into his head looking for more than just thoughts.

But what I don't understand, is which one I want to happen.

That Cal truly did betray our kingdom all for one girl...

Or that my brother and mother betrayed me.

*E*


	10. Chapter 10

**Mare Barrow**

I think what pains me the most is the look on Cal's face as he watches his sister.

Maven told me before, that Cal and Eliza were close. Very, very close. And the fact that now, she was staring at Cal with such intensity, with such hatred, do I finally realize how much this must shatter him. She hates him for betraying his kingdom, for killing his father.

The arena is silent as tears of rage stroll down Eliza's cheeks. Her lips tremble before she turns her head. She can't even look at Cal. The one chance that we could make it out of this arena alive, fell apart. She was our only chance, because she didn't even know what happened. She believes Maven, who wouldn't? He's her brother, not to mention her own mother is siding with Maven and the footage are all proof of what Cal didn't do.

Her eyes stare at Maven, who stands in front of his chair. I can see flames of hatred bursting out her hands, but her face is clear of any emotion. Her golden hair cascades down her shoulders as she stares at Maven, for such a long time, I half wonder if she's gazing into his very soul. And perhaps she was.

Then, I see Maven flinch. He jolts upright and his spine becomes rigid as Eliza takes a step towards him. He doesn't move. She takes another one. He still stares at her with such intensity. The Senitals are still there, watching her every move. But they're probably sure that the Princess is on their side. Why wouldn't she be?

When Eliza is standing a few feet in front of Maven, she bites her lip, hard. It almost draws her silver blood, but other than that, she's steady.

I avert my gaze back to Cal. He's trembling. His own sister doesn't have enough faith in him, that he would never do such a thing. Perhaps once she did, but the second she saw that footage, the hope for her brother's innocence faded away.

Then, Eliza brought her eyes up to Maven. She speaks something, I can't hear it even though the arena is so silent. Nobody says a word as Maven's face widens into a grin. His smile is straight from hell itself. Then, Eliza raises her chin that much higher.

Not even a second passes when a sudden flame erupted from her fingertips. Harsh and bright, swirling around her like a shield. Her shield. Everyone takes a step back at that as the Sentitals raise their weapons. But then, Eliza screams, her voice so loud and so full that it snaps everyone in the arena out of the trance she put them under.

"RUN CAL!" She shrieks. "RUN! GET OUT OF THERE! GET AWA-" She starts when the fighting resumes.

I don't have time to pay attention to her when the strongarm runs towards me, with the intention of probably ripping my head off. I barely dodge him when a strangled war cry escapes Eliza's lips.

My eyes barely follow her movements as she jumps off of her Royal box and lands on the electricity. She still has a fire shield around her being, protecting her from any bullets to scrape her. I turn to look at the Senitals after realizing that they aren't firing at her. Then, I hear another voice.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" Elara shouts as I realize something.

Elara loves Eliza, she loves her. She won't let Eliza get hurt, the love she shown Eliza in the past was genuine.

You can tell the electricity is doing a number on Eliza by the way her hands seem to burn. But, somehow, she welds a bright, flower of flame and presses it against the electricity. Within seconds, it creates a hole, which she easily slips through and falls onto the sand, where she rolls around for a moment.

Then, she pulls out her hand, wanting to draw a flame, but it doesn't come. She tries again and again. But the flame never appears. Its freaking her out, I can tell. She was so used to the fire, that she forgot what it's like without it.

"Who has the advantage?" Arven whispers, mockingly. He took away the princess's flame.

She's going to get herself killed.

Cal is still trying to fight the two Magnetrons as Eliza gets up. Her dress is dirty, and her hair is coated in sand, But even through this whole, frightening situation, she still manages to smile.

"I do." She whispers, and for a moment, I'm confused. She has no flame, how can she ever get the upper hand?

But then, Arven clutches his head so tightly and lets out a scream of bloody murder. He clutches his skull as I see a ghost of a smile over Eliza's lips. What's she doing to him? What is she?

Arven falls onto his knees, and I can tell he's trying to keep his iron grip on my power, but its fading. I can feel my lightening coming back to me as Eliza walks up to him. Nobody dares stop her as she places a palm over his forehead. He explodes in a series of jerks and twitches before falling on the ground. I don't know if he's dead or unconscious when my lightening returns, bursting through me.

"KILL HER!" I hear. Maven. But he's staring at Eliza. He's never liked Eliza, he won't mind her dying. But his mother has a different opinion and narrows her eyes at her son, but he doesn't notice. He's too caught up with his own sister's death. "KILL THEM ALL!"

It was then, when this blaze of heat whispers across my back. I turn around to see Eliza welding a perfect, large flame, which spins across the arena. I add to it, adding my own lightening as people scramble away. The Magnetron siblings run, they're feet stomping the ground as Eliza's eyes burn with fury.

Everyone's running away, they're cowards. All of them. THey might have abilities that make them like Gods, but deep inside, they have the heart of a coward.

A storm brews above us. Eliza raises her chin higher, her eyes, Cal's eyes, running with the bright gold and red. Her hands pour with flames as Cal presses his own hand against her's. Stop, I can see the command within his pupils. But she refuses, she's angry.

She doesn't seem like the young child who joked with me in the past. The girl who was suspicous of me since the beginning. She doesn't seem like that princess I've seen countless times in the past. She looks like a warrior.

Suddenly shots ring out. The electric shield is gone, thanks to Eliza. The soldiers are dead, and when I look down to the chasm that once held the Nymph's water ability.

Eliza is close to me now, along with Cal. Their burner ability makes it ridiculously hot as Cal screams something unintelligible.

Then, black hands drag us down. It takes us all away, deep into the water below, never letting go.

*E*

 **Bam.**

 **Ok, fun fact about me: My favourite character is Cal. I mean, like seriously. Is it really a question?**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eliza Calore**

I snap my eyes open to find that I'm leaning on Cal's wet shoulder. I blink a few times and when I open my eyes once again, I find that we're in a train. Cal is awake, that was obvious, and Mare was as well. She was staring at me with a deep intention as it all comes spinning back to me.

I looked into Maven's mind. I looked and I watched my Father's death. I watched it all, I watched my own Mother kill my Father. My breathing hitches as I jolt upright in my seat as Mare keeps watching me. Something heavy is over my wrists. When I look down, I see chains. Like that'll stop me. I could melt them down and burn down this train if I wanted too. The thought seemed quite tempting actually.

"Why?" Mare croaked out. I stare at her, knowing what she meant. WHy did I sacrifice everything, why did I ignore every single sign, just to help my brother. I turn to look at Cal. He's staring at me too, my golden hair plastered over my head and his shoulder. He wants the answer too.

For a moment, I think of telling her. I'm also a whisperer. I can read and talk to her telepathically, and I can control her like my own puppet. But the thought disappears the second it pops into my brain. I can't tell her, not yet. She'll be afraid of me, she won't trust me. Nobody will.

"Cal's my brother." I lie, my voice steady. "I know Cal, and Cal would never do the lies Maven feeds the country. Also, I know when Maven's lying." That was wrong. If it wasn't for digging into his brain, I would've never guessed he wasn't telling the truth. "He is my brother after all."

Mare stares at me, a blank stare. I can tell, just by staring at her, that she doens't exactly believe me. But what other explanation is there? I'm the only person in the world with two powers. But then, Cal leans low and presses his mouth to my ear. Then, he whispers, his voice soft and careful.

"You're my sister, Eliza. I know when you're lying too." I stare straight ahead and shut my eyes.

Maybe Cal can know. I can trust him. I gave up everything to save him, I can surely give up my secret to him.

So I whisper in his mind.

 _I can read people's thoughts..._ I whisper and I can feel him jolt up. _I found out I could 12 years ago... Please don't tell anyone._

Cal stays still like that for a long time. For a moment I'm worried that he might've gone into shock when he whispers back into my ear.

"Your secret is safe with me." He mumbled as I exhale. At least he accepted me. At least he knows. And that's all I can really ask for.

The train speeds by. A man with deep brown hair teleports around. But it doesn't surprise me. Nothing seems to surprise me anymore. I feel dull.

"I love you, Cal." I whisper.

"I love you too, Liz." He replied as for the first time in so long, I cry.

My tears falls out of my eyes as I cry. My tears fall down my face, my weakness exposed to the world. I cry again and again as the world seems to fall apart in front of me. Then, suddenly, a hand touches my leg, assuringly. I turn to see Cal, and remember my Father. That makes me cry harder as I lean my head against Cal's shoulder as I let out a strangled sob.

I cry because I lost everything. I lost a brother, a mother, and a father. I lost my kingdom, I lost my pride, my reputation. I lost it all in one day. My hands are itching to burn these chains off, but I don't.

The only thing I have left is the clothes on my back and Cal. He's all I have left.

Was it worth to destroy everything I'll ever have for my brother?

*E*

A lady ties a red rag over my mouth. I let her, I'm not in the mood to fight anymore. Somewhere deep in my heart, I holding a flame. I'm letting it burn bigger and bigger, but I'm saving it. I'm saving it for that one day when I will unleash it all.

And that day will come.

Me and Cal have a telepathic conversation. He tells me everything that happens, and I let him, even though I already know. But he seriously expresses his hatred towards Maven with a string of colourful words. He hates him, he hates his own brother.

Well, I do too, but somewhere deep in my heart, all I want to do is think that this is all just a nightmare. I'm going to wake up to Cal and Maven teasing me. I'm going to wake up and all of this will be gone. I'll be Norta's beloved princess and Cal will be the Crown Prince. The world will go back to how it was.

But it doesn't happen. I'm still that Traitor Princess, who had just too much faith in her King Killer brother. That's what they'll write down in the history books. Becasue it doesn't matter what the truth is, what matters is what people believe.

 _Thank you, Eliza._ Cal thinks.

 _Cal, its alright._ I reply and I press my burning hot hand against his own.

We haven't lost everything. We still have eachother. We are siblings in the art of war, we are the Prince and Princess of Norta, no matter what people tell us. We are Silver Blooded Royalty, and one day, we will take back the crown.

We have eachother, and that's what matters right now. If I didn't have Cal, then I would have nothing. Without Cal, I'm sure I would lash out my Whisperer power to the world.

"I hope you do not plan to fight." Cal eventually says, speaking to... I don't even know. Despite this entire situation, he seems calm. I can tell its half because of me. I help give him the strength, I am the beacon that shows him that not all hope is lost. That some Silver blood still believe in him. "I hope you plan to run."

"Save your breath, Silver." The lady says. I think her name is Farley or something. "I know what to do."

I narrow my eyes at the lady. She is talking to once the Prince of Norta. Now, she's treating him like trash. Like every other Silver in the world. I want to scream at her, I want to burn this whole train down and murder Maven with my bare hands, but Cal gives me a reassuringly squeeze. Not now, save your breath.

They talk a little bit about war tactics when I just burst. I can't take this any longer, I want my Father, my bed, my food, my flame, my brother, my TV, and a big bag of chips. I want to go back to the life before when the biggest thing I had to worry about was my hairstyle.

"Will you all please shut up?" I ask, my voice sweet and chipper but with a bitter tone to it. "I would like to face my brother with allies, not enemies."

I can tell, just by looking at Farley's face, that she wants to slap me. She must think so lowly of me, she must still think that I think of myself as princess. But she must know better. I'm no princess, no matter what I tell myself. If she even dares touch my very skin, I will burn her. My skin is heated in a shield of fire, I am the flame itself.

We walk around, I don't know where we are. I do know that I'm going to stay by Cal's side. Not like he would leave my own. _We are the Burner Siblings, we are strong alone, and invinsible united._ I think the thought to Cal, and for the first time, I see a small smile on his face before it gets wiped away just as soon as it arrives. At least it was there, Maven has not taken that away from us. Not yet.

 _Hide in the shadows. Hide your hair, its too bright._ He thinks to me as I easily melt the shakles away. I almost laugh at how simple it was. I easily tie my hair in a quick bun before we run to the shadows.

I hear Maven making a speech and all I want to do is destroy his mind, I can melt it inside out.

 _Don't._ Cal thinks to me. He knows what I want to do. _Keep your ability a secret. You must._

So I stay hidden in the shadows with Cal, who's shakles are melted off as well. Then, a missle rushes towards us, narrowing down into us. With one outstretched arm, Cal easily stops it and redirects the flame. I remember the bombing, how it went by so quickly, I couldn't control the flame. I shut my eyes. Never again will I get hurt by the very thing I was made to control.

I shut my eyes and draw open my strength. Then, I do the same, taking my own load. I balence the flame. My flame. It falls over majestically and creates a shield of protection for me. We're going to be safe. I create a wall of fire with my brother, and nobody, not even an army of Nymphs, can tear it down. It protects us as I slowly move backward.

The memory of my father's grin when I made a wall of fire intrupts my rhythm and powers me to make it bigger. More protection. I raise my chin higher and keep going, slowly moving back with Cal.

I am a warrior. I am my Father's daughter.

Mare eventually joins in, her lightening making the wall stronger than ever. Our powers combined turns us into something unique. It protects us all from harm.

Suddenly an arm waves my hard work away, making way for another person.

Maven.

Cal grabs my wrist and starts to drag me away, but I stay firm, my feet planted on the ground. A blaze of fury plastered over my eyes. I want to tear him apart, limb by limb. Mare starts running when Maven stares at me. I want to make him my puppet to control. I want to destroy him.

"Oh, Eliza." He calls out, his voice a menacing growl. "Mother wants you."

Like those are the magic words, I take down my wall of fire. For the first time, exhaustion pushes towards me. Did I ever feel this tired in the past? No, I don't think so.

Me and Cal run, hand in hand as Maven screams after us.

We slip into a room of metal.

I don't look back.

*E*

 **Yay! Another chapter!**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	12. Chapter 12

They place us in the most disgusting room I've ever seen, and I've been in a garbage compactor. Back when I was little, me, Maven and Cal would play hide and seek. So, because of the fact that I'm stupid and foolish, I hid in the garbage compactor. When nobody could find me, There I was, melting away the metal with my heat. I wasn't hurt, but I sure did smell like trash. My Father never let me play Hide and Seek again.

But still, I'm grateful for a place to rest my head. Cal doesn't complain, so I don't either. He fools around with the circuitry as I look around in the tiny cabinets for something to grab. There's a bottle of whiskey, a few bottles of water, and two packets of food rations, dried up. I take everything out and open the whiskey. Cal gives me a look as I stare at him.

"Let me clean your wounds." I say simply. Cal stares at me blankly as I roll my eyes. "Whiskey can be used an an anti-inflectant, Cal."

Cal stares at me then gestures to the door. "I'm sure they can lend us some rubbing alcohol." He replied as I give him a small smile. I'm going to save that smile for Cal, and only Cal.

"I would rather not bother them." I reply and gesture to his shirt again. "Now come on, Cal. I don't want you to get an infection."

"Won't my heat just burn it away?" He asks me as he crosses his arms.

"Just to be safe." I reply and he heaves a sigh. Then, he tugs off his shirt and I finally see his back and stomach. One deep slash over his stomach, three thinner ones over his back, not to mention bone wounds. There's more, of course, but the deeper ones are visable to everyone.

He lies on the bed, face down, as I carefully rub the whiskey over his wounds. He doesn't even flinch.

When he turns over, I begin to clean his stomach when suddenly, the door opens and Mare pops her head in. Her face turns a deep shade of red as I keep cleaning Cal's wounds.

"Busy here." I say as Cal says "Come in."

Mare follows Cal's orders. She walks in as I finish off and rip the bottom of my dress into strips. They watch me as I use the expensive fabric to wrap around his stomach.

"Hated that dress anyway." I mumble and tie it around him. When he puts his shirt back on, Mare finally speaks.

"They've been treating you guys well?" She asked as I snort.

"Obviously very, very well." I respond and roll my eyes. "You know, we just can't move two feet without bumping into something."

Mare flushes a deeper red at my insult. I know she feels guilty about this, but really, she should.

"Now, why the hell did this all happen?" I ask. I want answers, and I want them now. "One minute, I was leaving to present a speech to some Reds, and the next, I was running from my own bloody kingdom!"

Mare looks down at her feet as I cross my arms. "I'm part of the Scarlet Guard." She mumbles. "Me and... Maven were. But Maven was only pretending to be so he could tell the information to your mother-"

"She's not my Mother." I snap before she continues. "Not anymore."

"And then, he tricked us all." She finished and sighed when I shut my eyes tightly. Rage flows freeLy through me as I say the first words that pop into my head.

"You know what, Mare." I whisper. "You're a very gullible person."

Nobody says anything for a long time. This empty silence fills the room, nothing but a tiny, barely audible hum passes the room before Mare speaks up again.

"Where's Sara Skonos when you need her?" She mumbled, talking about her wounds. Cal and I wince at her name.

"I'm sor-" Mare starts when Cal interupts.

"Its alright." He responds as I run my fingers through my hair.

"I tried to heal her." I mumble. Everyone stared at me. "I brought of of my friends to heal Sara. And they did, they gave her her tongue back and she could speak." My lips quiver before looking away form anyone's prying eyes.

"Sara told Julian she loved him. The next morning, her tongue was cut out again. She didn't want to risk me for her own needs." My voice is quiet and unsteady as everyone stares at me. In truth, I liked Sara. But my Mother despised her with a burning passion. I never understood why until she told me she told the world lies. I never believed her.

*E*

We eventually head up. I don't leave Cal's side, as usual, but something's ticking me off. I feel like I don't belong in this sea of Reds. And they all know it.

When we get to the surface, I see a man who hugs Mare. A brother perhaps? He looks quite a bit like her, except for sharper, deeper features. We all walk with Mare, like she's our guarder. But that feeling still itches me. Everyone stares at us. Everyone watches the Silvers every move.

Then, almost immediately, soldiers pop out of nowhere. Their guns are pointed to me and my brother. The man pulls Mare away as she screams at him. I blink. Of course we need to captured, again. Because of we are Silver, and Silver is evil.

And they call us Stereotypes.

I heave a sigh and fight the urge to burn their faces off. Cal's not doing anything, and I'll follow Cal's lead. He used to be a general after all. I barely know anything about the art of war.

"On your knees, Calores." A man with blood red eyes says. I don't dare kneel, he does not deserve my respect. I raise my chin higher. "Hands behind your heads." I don't dare do a single thing he says. Neither does Cal.

"Tiberias Calore and Eliza Lillian Calore, on your knees." I don't think, I snap. I can practically hear the sound of the gun's stiffening.

"Who do you think you are?" I say furiously at the man as he only smiles at me. The smile ticks me off.

Instead, my lips curl into a smile as I stare deviously at the man. He doesn't flinch as I smirk at him. He must not know me. Nobody does. Well, except for Cal.

"Cal, Eliza." I hear. Mare. "Do as he says."

I still stand, tall and proud when I whisk my way into Cal's mind.

 _Should I do it?_ I ask him. He knows exactly what I mean, but he doens't respond.

"Cal, Eliza. Please." She whispers. "THey'll kill you if they have too."

 _I'm awaiting your order._ I whisper into Cal's mind. He finally responds.

 _Yes._ He responds, and that simple words makes that tiny smile turn into a full blown grin.

I strike like a viper.

*E*

 **I don't really seem Eliza on The Scarlet Guard's side. She's a princess, not a rebel in my opinion. Eliza is just following her heart and her brother onto what to do. And sometimes, that isn't exactly the right thing.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	13. Chapter 13

The second Cal's commands touches my brain, I place every soldier under my spell. My Whisperer spell.

THere is no concealing who I am anymore.

 _On your knees._ I whisper my way into all of their heads. It strains my brain, but I still manage to get the command through. They tremble, each and everyone of them. But they have no choice but to fall. _Hands behind your heads._ I keep going. Never before did I try to send such a large message. Try to control such a large amount of people. But I still do it. They're hands shake as they wonder what's happening. Everyone is.

"What's happening?" Mare asks me as the Blood eyed man is the last to do as I say. "Cal, what're you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing." I respond as realization touches Mare's face. Bree steps in front of her, as if she needs protection, but she doesn't let him.

"Your a Whisperer." She snarls at me, her voice full of disgust. "You're just like your mother." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Do you want me to do the same to you?" I ask her and she flinches before taking a step back. My skull feels like its about to fall apart as I strain to keep my hold ont he soldiers.

"But that means you have two abilities..." She mumbles as I nod.

"Wasn't that obvious?" I ask as I whisper into their minds once again. I just need to send one last command...

 _Throw your guns across the room. To the far corner._ My hold is less urgent, but they still do as I say. When every weapon is far away, I finally let go. My breathing is harsh, my sweat lining my brow. But I still stand tall.

"Don't." I say. "Tell us what to do." I say and take Cal's hand. He doesn't pull away, which is surprising. I thought he would, after seeing what I can truly do. I don't think an army of Whisperers can do what I just did. My Mother had trouble controlling two people, much less ten.

"We can destroy you if we wanted too. We can leave if we want too. You have no hold over us. You have no power over us." I continue as the men are still on their knees, scared of what I would do if they didn' grip on them is long gone. Only the blood red eyed man stands. His footing was still firm, but there was a hitch to it all. His feet were less planted on the ground. He was ready to run if he had too. More people were crowded, but they didn't dare come close to either of us. Or really, me.

"So, stop treating us as we're below you." Cal says, taking over. I smile, I thought he hated making speeches. "We will not retaliate against you, unless its for a pure emergency. But never act as if you are above us. Never."

On that note me and him join our flaming hands together and the soldiers finally have the will to stand up.

"Take us to our cell." I say. When they seem confused I raise an eyebrow. "We're going to... comply... For now." I whisper and they slowly start walking.

But Mare's eyes never leave my own, burning through me with hatred and confusion.

*E*

"Well, this sucks." I say to Cal. "We comply with what they do, and they take everything away."

Cal doesn't say anything back to me. The Silent Stone took away our powers, even my second one. We are nothing without them. Or at least, that's what we like them to believe. We can still fight without our powers. We can fight as Reds.

Or at least, that's what I'm trying to make myself believe.

The Silent Stone's pressure on me is exhilarating. I can't find the fire that I once treasured. I can't read Cal's thoughts. I can't do anything. But at least, I can talk. They haven't taken that away from me, my own voice.

"Man, I wish I had my radio right now." I say. "Or at least some chips. Ketchup chips and everything-"

"Eliza." Cal starts. "Shut up."

"Well I'm sorry." I reply. "I'm just trying to make some light in the situation." I reply as he groans and wipes his face with his hands. I can tell he feels weak right now.

"Well, look at the bright side." I say, and whisper. Loud enough for the cameras to pick up. My back faced them. I spotted the cameras when I got in. I know where they are. They don't see my face or hands.

"I know how to break out." I whisper, and waves a finger in front of my throat, like I'm slitting it, to show Cal I'm lying. He widens his eyes, he knows what I'm trying to do. But he pretends its in astonishment.

"Really." He whispers. "How?"

"Remember when Mother would lock me in my room?" I mumble to him, whispering a complete lie. "I still remember how I opened the lock." He stares at me, eyes wide as he nods. Man, Cal can be an amazing actor if he wanted to be.

"Shhh..." I mumble and take out my hair pin as Cal gets up causously. I take another one out of my hair, somehow, it stayed put.

Suddenly, the door slams open and five Reds storm in, all heavily guarded. They were watching, and they need to make sure the Calore Siblings don't escape.

Just as planned.

I strike them with ease, my legs wrap around the closest man's head and I slam my fist against his face. Then, I grab his pistol and place it against his temple. Everyone flinches as I smile at them.

"What, do you really think we only practiced our abilities?" I whisper, my voice low and harsh. "This guard is dealing with more than just two human blowtorches."

"Let us out, or I will kill him." I say, my voice simple. Calm. Silence responds. My bones feel weaker than usual, but I still manage to keep my head up.

"Fine." I respond as the men run towards me. Just as I predicted.

I fire at them, hitting their legs. Cal scrambled and grabs another man's gun. We shoot blindly. One bullet nicks my arm, but I barely notice it. Within seconds, all men are down, clutching their wounds. Me and Cal walk out of the cell and I smile at him.

He smiles back.

*E*


End file.
